1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved oil and water repellent polymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses numerous polymers intended for application to textiles to bestow oil and water repellency and other desirable properties thereto. Such polymers generally contain pendent perfluoroalkyl groups of three or more carbon atoms, the perfluoroalkyl groups providing the desired repellencies. The perfluoroalkyl groups are attached by a wide variety of connecting groups to polymerized vinyl groups, the latter being polymer chain repeat units which form the principal or backbone polymer chains. Methods for producing such polymers, either in aqueous emulsion or solvent systems, are also well known in the art. A problem with the prior art systems is the providing of stable, easy-to-handle aqueous dispersions of such fluorine-containing polymers. A second problem is the obtaining of maximum efficiency of end-use of such fluorine-containing polymers, that is, limiting polymer deposition to the outer surfaces of textile fibers which are treated therewith, where the beneficial effects thereof are required.